The Jinchuuriki Contractor
by One-Winged Angel of Death
Summary: The Great Demon Lord had decided to send his youngest son into the human would to destroy humanity. But after a mistake during the transfer, Baby Beel ends up right outside of Konoha and is instantly attached to our hero. Now stuck raising the child of the great demon lord, can Naruto handle being a father and a shinobi? Naruto/Harem
1. Chapter 1

Hey what's up readers! I know I said I wouldn't write many stories until after I finished the ones I started so far but after finishing Beelzebub and seeing that there were so few fanfictions on it and fewer crossovers I decided to make my own. Like the rest of my stroies it is a harem, lemons, the works.

Harem-Hilda, Yolda, Mikoto Uchiha, Lamia (older). Anko, Kurenai, Mei, Tsunade, Tayuya, Ino, Temari

That's it. No more no less. Before you say anything about Ino, I will make her not weak.

Now lets get to the story!

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki, a blond sixteen year old with bright blue eyes sat on the surface of a river not far from Konoha. He was wearing only a part of black pants. He had just become a genin yesterday along with most of his class after an incident with one of his teachers.

His life was simple for the most part, yes he knew he was a jinchuuriki and that the Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed within him and most people ignored him but he usually was at his home in the Uzumaki compound with his adoptive brother Sasuke Uchiha. He had been adopted into the family when he was found by Sasuke's mother Mikoto Uchiha when he was five. He was of course disliked by most of the clan and was the reason Mikoto and Fugaku got divorced.

Neither Mikoto, Sasuke, or Itachi had held it against him since he hadn't done anything wrong. When he was eight Itachi had explained to him in private the reason he was disliked by the village and the clan. It took him a few days to get himself together and a lot of talking from Mikoto, Itachi, and the Hokage to get him to leave his room and accept that he wasn't the bijuu that had nearly destroyed the village. A few days after that Itachi had killed everyone in the clan except for himself, Sasuke, and Mikoto.

Following the attack they moved from the Uchiha compound to the Uzumaki compound that Mito used to live in before she died.

Sasuke had been hit the hardest out of the three since he was the one who had the most interaction with the others on the clan since he was looked to as garbage and many called Mikoto a whore for leaving Fugaku because of Naruto.

His brother had made kill Itachi his goal in life and became cold and ignored almost everyone but his and Mikoto but even then the kind and cheerful Sasuke he knew was gone.

He had asked the Hokage several times if he knew anything about Itachi but the leader of Konoha always responded by saying he couldn't tell him anything because it was all currently classified. Since that day Naruto had trained under a man know across the world as Jiraiya of the Sannin to be able to protect his family from anything. Through him he had learned of his birth father Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki who was Mikoto's best friend before her death. Naruto had learned many skills over the years under Jiraiya including his father's rasengan and the shadow clone jutsu. He had asked Jiraiya to teach him Senjutsu but the sage had told him he wasn't ready for it yet and he didn't want him to get hurt. The white haired sannin had also let Naruto sign the toad contract and taught him how to summon them.

However one thing that had changed recently was his relationship with Mikoto. After the massacre of the Uchiha clan even if she wasn't effect like Sasuke was, she still had nightmares of the blood covered streets and the dead bodies of all the people she was used seeing everyday. so she had often snuck into his bed as used him as her own personal teddy bear. However as he got older and became a teenager, the two still slept together every night and had become more intimate in their sleep. The female Uchiha started going to sleep in just a pair of lingerie and the two had woken up spooning each other more than a few times. It wasn't uncommon to wake up between her soft pair of twins which he knew were at least an E-cup.

A large splash snapped him from his meditations, looking in front of him he saw an extremely large muscular man with a thick moustache floating down on the current and onto the shore. Standing up, the blond walked over to the man and gave him a few nudges. "Oi, are you alright?" Naruto asked the weird looking man who didn't move at all. "Well shit. I think he's dead." Naruto stated to himself before he stood up only for the man to split open in half to reveal a naked green haired baby with a yellow pacifier. "What the hell?" Naruto said before picking up the infant.

The baby's eyes opened to reveal it's large green eyes. "A baby?" Naruto said to himself before placing ing it on the grass and sitting next to it. The two stared at eachother before the baby shifted so it was on all fours and crawled onto Naruto and sat on his head.

The blond tried to lift the infant off his head only for it to hold on to his hair. "Let go." Naruto said pulling even harder. The child's eyes started to water before it let out a cry. Now Naruto didn't know much about babies but he was sure that they didn't electrocute people when they cried.

The now charred Naruto stood up with the child on his head and walked back back to the village. As he walked through the streets many people pointed at him or more specifically the baby on his head. "Hey kid I think you have something on your head." Naruto heard Jiraiya behind him.

Looking back, Naruto spotted his teacher walking toward him. "Oh, hey pervy sage. Yeah, I know but this kid wouldn't come off and when I try to he shocks me." the blond told his sensei who looked at him questionably.

"Dabu" the child spoke when Jiraiya moved in close to look at the baby. The infant reached up and grabbed one of the sage's cheeks and started to pull. The toad sage sweatdropped and pulled himself out of the baby's grip. "Waaaah!" The child cried shocking both Naruto and Jiraiya along with several others near them.

A few minutes later

A charred Jiraiya and Naruto stood in front of the Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi with defeated looks on their faces. On the way here they had been shocked three times by the child who still clung to Naruto.

"So you're telling me that you found this child inside of some man who floated down the river outside our village and it had been electrocuting the two of you every time it cries." Hiruzen Sarutobi said to the two who nodded at the same time while the child made another 'Dabu' sound.

Before either of the two could answer, the same muscular man from before fell through the ceiling and landed with his arms in the air. Naruto pointed at the man, "Hey! That's the guy this kid came out of!" He yelled out loud. The man didn't say anything but reaching to his chest and forcibly split himself revealing a purple vortex. Out of the swirl an extremely beautiful young woman with glossy blonde hair that covered one side of her face and was tied in a bun, forest green eyes and had a VERY large bust. Her clothes were mostly elegant and black with frills and white quillings, resembling elegant gothic lolita fashion.

"Whoa!" Jiraiya yelled as a huge blush covered his body as he oogled the blonde's body. Giving two thumbs up. "A perfect ten!" he yelled before being blasted through the window by an eruption of blood from his nose. Even the Hokage was a slight nose bleed from the woman's beauty.

"Young Master!" She said as she walked to the blond and pulled on the baby who let go of the blond for the woman. "This is where you've been." She said as she held the baby close to her chest before looking at the two men in front of her. "So you two are inhabitants of this world. I must admit that I didn't expect the Young Master to end up in an unknown realm. We must get going now." She said as she walked towards the large man with the baby in her arms. Naruto was a bit happy to see the woman carry away the green haired baby.

The baby on the other hand had different plans as it started to struggle and reached for Naruto. The blond woman tried to calm the infant's struggles only for it to cry and electrocute her. Once her grip loosened the baby crawled back onto Naruto's head. "Dah" It cooed as it settled into the blonde's hair.

"I guess the kid likes you Naruto." Jiraiya said chuckling lightly at the blond who looked up at the baby with an annoyed expression.

The blond woman who had been electrocuted stood up and glared at Jiraiya, "This isn't just some kid! This is Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV, the next ruler of the demon world." She said dramatically. The three shinobis looked at her with confused expressions.

The Uzumaki pointed up at the baby on his head, "You're telling me that this brat is the next demon king?" Naruto asked the busty woman who pulled a sword out of her parasol. and placed it by Naruto's next.

"Don't you dare refer to the young master as a 'brat'." She threatened before she was hit by a wave of KI from the two older men who took battle stances against her. Her entire body froze when she felt their combined power. She was sure that one of them could give even the Great Demon Lord a challenging fight and even win if they fought together.

"I suggest you put the sword away girl." Hiruzen said with an authority not even the Daimaou could use. The blonde girl nodded and put the sword away. "Now, tell me who you are and why you are here in MY village." The Sandaime ordered. His voice left no room for argument.

"My name is Hildegarde, Hilda for short. I am the wet nurse to the young master and am to be his mother while he is being raised in the demon world in order to become a proper maou which would destroy humanity." She answered. The second she said destroy humanity, she was surrounded on all sides by masked men dressed in black with several blades against her throat and vital parts. The two old men in front of her narrowed their eyes on her with the blond kid forming a blue sphere of energy. quickly realized that she needed to choose her next words carefully or her life would be forfeit. This was the first time in her life she had ever felt like this.

"I believe I can explain." The large man said as he stepped up. "Hello, my name is Alaindelon a transfer demon from hell. You see my lord Beelzebub III planned on sending his son Beelzebub IV to a different human world directly parallel to the demon world. However, I sneezed mid transfer and ended up in this world. The reason the Great Demon Lord sent his son is like Hilda said, to destroy humanity after he has been raised by a human who is selfish and has no regards for his fellow man. It seems that he has chosen you as he father." He explained pointing at Naruto when he said that the baby had chosen him as the parent.

"I'm sorry but I'm not raising him to destroy humanity in this world or any world. So if you could take him back I be on my way." He said as he tried getting the green haired boy off him which resulted in everyone in the room getting shocked.

"You can not reject the young master after he has chosen you." Hilda said as she held up Naruto's hand showing a strange symbol on it. "This is proof that he has chosen you as his parent." Normally should would be calling him trash and scum by this point for acting so rudely to her master but considering that the two older men could kill her just as fast as the Daimaou she needed to hold her tongue.

Eyeing the symbol, Jiraiya was intrigued by the marking. "This seems to be some sort of contract seal which bounds the one marked with it to the one who placed it." He said before narrowing his eyes on it, "It's like Orochimaru's cursed seal. I'm afraid that I can't get rid of it." The sage said before eyeing the blond bombshell. Yes he wanted nothing more than to see her naked and put her in his books but this situation was much too dire.

"That is the Zebub spell. It is proof of the contract and the bond between a demon and the contractor. Even if I wanted to take the young master back to Hell or to the world we were heading too it would be impossible since he probably cry until he destroyed the demon world and you would also get shocked to death. I estimate you can't be more than fifteen meters from the young master before his cries become lethal." Hilda stated calmly to the blond who looked at the mark with wide eyes.

"Whaaaaat!? I'm too young to be a father!" Naruto yelled out scaring the baby into shocking him once again. This was really getting annoying before he realized something, "Wait you said that the contractor had to be an evil person. How come I got chosen? What I want is world peace." The blond asked the two demons.

"I don't know. The master was to be attracted to someone who would help him grow into someone who would destroy humanity." Hilda said as he rubbed her chin, thinking carefully about the reason why her master had chosen someone who apparently had a noble goal.

"I think I know." Hiruzen said sitting back down in his chair and folding his hands in front of him. He was confused too why a demon who was seeking a human who treated others like trash would bond to Naruto who loved people even if they treated him badly like the village did. "Sixteen years a monstrous ninetailed fox attack the village but it was sealed inside of Naruto by his father the Yondaime Hokage. From what I learned from Naruto's mother Kushina who also held the Kyuubi, it was a monster full of hatred for humanity and evil. I assume that he is recognizing the Kyuubi's evil as Naruto's own." The god of shinobi explained to everyone else in the room.

Everyone seemed to understand but Beelzebub who had fallen asleep on Naruto's head.

"I will return to Hell to inform the Great Demon Lord about this development." Alaindelon said before jumping jump through the ceiling leaving another hole. Everyone but Hilda and Beelzebub sweatdropped at the exit.

Pinching the bridge of his nose Hiruzen turned to Naruto, "Naruto, I think you should get home and explain the situation to Mikoto and Sasuke. Remember tomorrow you have to go to the academy to get your team so it would be best if you have everything figured out before you start taking missions." The Sandaime Hokage said to the blonde genin who nodded and shunshin out of the office in a whirl of leafs. Jiraiya and Hiruzen stared at Hilda who just stood there. "Do you have any other business with us?"

"I don't know where he lives." She said with her normal calm and cold tone returning.

The two aged men sweatdropped at the fact that Naruto had just left her in the office without telling him where to go. "He lives in the Uzumaki compound just beyond the mountain with the four faces on it. You can't miss it." Jiraiya told her. The goth looking girl nodded and left after giving a quick thank you.

Uzumaki compound

Naruto arrived at the gates to his home only to receive another shock from the baby who had been awoken by the high speed movement. "Daah!" He said before hitting the blond on the head.

Demon World

The Great Demon Lord, Beelzebub III was playing a guitar video game when Alaindelon appeared behind him. "Hey Alaindelon! Did my son find a totally bad human to raise him to destroy humanity?" Beelzebub III asked the transfer demon who looked nervous about telling his boss what had happened because of him.

"Not exactly." The large man said with a deep bow. The Demon Lord stopped for a second before he motioned for Alaindelon to continue as he continued to play his video game. "During the transfer to the human world, I sneezed which redirected me to an unknown human world. The transfer knocked me out so when the man who found the young master left I wasn't able to do anything." Alaindelon explained how it had started. He was sweating as the Daimaou started to play faster.

"Tell me what this dude who found my son is like. Does he totally treat others like trash I wanted" He ordered his underling.

The transfer demon wasted no time in answering, "The one who found the young master was a boy the same age as Hilda and well his dream is to bring peace to his world." He said to his lord who stopped playing the video game altogether when he heard that the one who currently held his son wasn't evil or even a bad guy.

Looking back the Great Demon Lord looked confused, "So my son accepted someone who is apparently a good dude? How did that happen?! As a demon lord he is attracted to evil not good! My head hurts!" He yelled as he held his head childishly.

"The leader of the place the human who found the young lord lived said that it might have something to do with a monster called the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed in him." The second Kyuubi no Kitsune left his mouth the Daimaou dropped to his knees. Alaindelon froze when when the demon lord started to pound on the ground like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Out of all the worlds!" He cried as two anime looking waterfalls came down his cheeks from his helmet. "It had to be the one world where humans are as strong as demons." Beelzebub III said before raising a fist in rage. "That damn fox cheated me in a card game three hundred years ago. But I guess that what's done is done" He said before standing up with his guitar and resumed playing his game. "Alaindelon, prepare my travel bags I'm going to visit the boy in person!" He said completely ignoring the fact that he had already made plans to play mahjong with a group high ranking demons.

"Sir you already made plans for one thousand games of mahjong tomorrow." A robed demon stated to the ruler of hell.

"I did? Well I better make this quick and head on out right now!" He said before running at Alaindelon and forcibly opening him .and going through to where his son was.

Meanwhile during the talk (Naruto world)

Mikoto and Sasuke stared blankly at Hilda who had arrived just a few minutes after Naruto at their front door. "So you're his mother and Naruto is the father." Sasuke said pointing at Beelzebub the fourth which they had decided to call Baby Beel.

"Yes that is correct. Please take care of me and the young master." She said bowing to the two Uchihas. The mother and son duo looked at one another before looking at Naruto. It was clear that the two of them were at least surprised by this.

"So Naruto, when were you going to tell us you had a child?" Mikoto asked her adopted son. She couldn't help but feel jealous that Naruto was the other of a child with another woman and she felt angry at the busty blond who she believed stole from her.

"I already said that he is not my son!" Naruto yelled back before being hit over the head by Sasuke who was looking a bit annoyed. Mikoto and Sasuke narrowed their eyes on the blond that in their option was now trying to skip out of his responsibilities.

"I will not let you be some kind of dead beat husband Naruto!" She yelled at the blond who she shared a bed with.

"You messed up, be responsible." The Uchiha said before making his way towards the door. Naruto glared back at his brother before Alaindelon broke through the window and split open much to the shock of the two Uchihas.

Out of the portal came out a tall man with a horned helmet that covered his upper face with long green hair, wearing a royal looking robe. "Here we are!" He said loudly before looking at Naruto.

"Lord Beelzebub!" Hilda said bowing.

"So you're the goodie two shoes that my boy has become attached to eh?" Beelzebub said before looking over the blond a few times. "Well I wouldn't say that I'm happy about how things turned out but since junior here has already recognized you as a father I'll let you keep him for now. It will be totally cool to see how he ends up after living in a world of ninjas. Maybe when he comes back he'll be some sort of super epic shinobi." The daimaou said, doing several silly poses. Naruto, Sasuke, and Mikoto were a bit insulted by the demon's 'ninja poses' which were extremely over dramatic.

"Wait a second!" Naruto yelled out getting the attention of everyone in the room. Pointing to the baby on his head who was enjoying the demon's actions, "So this is your kid!?"He yelled at the green haired man.

"Yep! I was originally going to have the destroy the human world that is connected to my world but he ended up here. I'll just send my other son to do it instead." He waved it off as if it was nothing at all. Yeah he wanted to destroy the human would but having a ninja for a son would be SOOOOOO cool.

Hilda was still in shock that her master had taken the time to come to this world just to say that. Normally he would just have sent a letter or something like that.

Mikoto and Sasuke were both watching the scene with dumbfounded expressions at how a demon lord could be so silly and carefree as to let his son stay with someone he didn't even know. The female Uchiha contemplated on punching the guy in the face for forcing her Naruto to watch his son as an adopted father.

Pulling out a bag and setting it on the ground, "These are some of his favorite toys from hell. Make sure you raise him to be a totally cool demon lord! Hilda, stay with them and be Beelze's mother K. Actually as of now you and whiskers over there…" He said pointing at Naruto who glared at the Daimaou. "...Are now officially married in the underworld! Well gotta go now! Good luck you three!" The Lord said before opening Alaindelon again and returning to his home.

It took a few minutes for the words of the Great Demon Lord to settle into everyone's mind. Hilda and Naruto looked at each other before looking at Baby Beel. 'Did that ruler of hell just declare that I'm married to someone without even asking first?' Naruto thought to himself.

Hilda was even more confused. Her duty since he could remember was to be a wet nurse of a demon lord and even had trained to hide all emotions as to be impaired by them, so what did her master just declare her married to a guy she didn't even know. It was then that she felt her cell phone ringing.

Picking it up she heard the voice of Beelzebub the third, "_Hey Hilda! Just wanted to add that I thought you needed to get a life outside of my son so you wouldn't be such a stick in the mud. What better way to jumpstart your life then to make you a married woman and to make it all more interesting I have ordered for Yolda to replace Alaindelon as a transfer demon and made her second wet nurse and mother of Beelze. Make sure to yell your hubby that he has a second wife too. Have fun!" _And with that he hung up.

If Hilda wasn't frozen before she was now petrified. She and her sister never got along well and now she was going to be here with her every second of the day and was married off by the demon lord to the same man she was married off too. Normally she would never think of hitting her master, but now she wanted nothing more than to smash him through a wall.

"Okay I'll just say it. What the hell just happened and why is the ruler of all demons a complete idiot." Sasuke asked out loud. No one was able to answer that and the only sound was the laughter of Baby Beel who found everything funny.

Mikoto looked like she was about to murder someone and stomped out of the room completely red faced. Sasuke didn't care enough to put more thought into the actions of the idiot that was the Daimaou and left to train leaving Naruto, Hilda, and Baby Beel in the living room.

Naruto looked nervously at Hilda who was back to her cold self. "So, I guess we're married now?" Naruto said questionably. He still wasn't sure how to feel about this. Yesterday he was a newly appointed genin and now here was was married to a super hot demon wet nurse and was the parent of the next king of hell.

"It seems we are. However my duties to the young master come before all and I refuse to call you my husband until you prove yourself." Hilda said before picking up Baby Beel and rocking him a bit into her large breast. "One last thing. My...sister is coming here to be the secondary wet nurse to the young master. She is also to be your wife according to the Great Demon Lord." She said calmly but for some reason Naruto could tell that on the inside she was just ripping her hairs out.

Naruto didn't know why but he knew his life had just become much more interesting now having to raise a baby demon lord and married to two demon wet nurses. But one single thought still remained in his mind, "The Demon Lord is retarded."

* * *

So what did you think? Please leave your thoughts on the chapter and the new story in the form of a review. Follows and Favorites are greatly appreciated.

Later


	2. Chapter 2

There you go, it took a while but I finally got the time to right this properly. Sorry for the wait. Secondly, there was a problem with this story when it was first uploaded and it was taken down the put back up several times for unexplained reasons. Yes I made a second version which also had the same problem but this one came back so I guess it's fine and the other version was removed. It was a huge pain for both me and you guys I would assume but I had n control over it.

Harem-Hilda, Yolda, Mikoto Uchiha, Lamia (older). Anko, Kurenai, Mei, Tsunade, Tayuya, Ino, Temari, Konan

I know I said no more but well have you seen the pics of Konan in a bikini? Yeah that convinced me deal with it.

* * *

"Well here we go." Naruto said as he and Sasuke walked down the streets of the village. Over the years, the two had gotten a reputation for being powerful for their age with Naruto being the stronger of the two, much to the Uchiha' annoyance.

Naruto was wearing an orange trench coat with white flames on the sleeves and lower rim. Under this he had a normal black shirt and a pair of pants with several pockets. Around his waist was a red belt with a plate with the village symbol sewn into it. On his feet he wore black shinobi sandals. Lastly, clinging onto him on his back was Baby Beel who he had to carry around everywhere.

Looking up at a nearby restaurant's roof, he saw 'wife' watching him. He mentally cried at the fact that he was sixteen and was already married. Jiraiya cried tears of joy when he found out that he in the words of the pervert had 'bagged' the blond demon.

Sasuke was wearing something less showy than he was. The Uchiha wore a black, long-sleeved kimono top with his clan symbol on the back and baggy pants. Like Naruto, Sasuke wore his headband on his waist.

It was clear from the looks people were giving them they loved Sasuke but hated him, but he didn't care about that. He had his family with the remaining Uchihas and was happy with his current friend group. And then there was the kid on his back and his two new demon 'wifes'.

"Naruto." His brother said to him while looking at the blond from the corner of his eyes, "He's about to cr…" He never got to finish as Beel let loose a cry that electrocuted the two of them and most of the people near them. The raven haired teen glared at the blond, "Cry. I was going say that he was about to cry dope." Sasuke said before walking on ahead.

'Damn brat.' Naruto thought as he walked after the Uchiha. He had been shocked over three times already this morning. He was stopped when he felt a sword by his neck. "Hilda!" Naruto said as he jumped a bit back from the sudden attack.

"You were thinking negatively about the master." She said before taking Beel off his back. Naruto smiled at how happy the baby looked in the arms of the blond. The wet nurse glared at Naruto, "You forgot your lunch and master's milk." She said before shoving a bag into his chest. "Lets go before you're late." Hilda said before walking after Sasuke with Baby Beel in her arms.

Naruto followed and walked beside her, "You're coming with me?" The male blond asked his 'wife' next to him. It was actually starting to annoy him that a few people were referring to Hilda as a whore for in their mind, having a baby with the village 'demon'.

"Of course I am. As the young master's wet nurse and your...wife, I have to be their to watch over him and make sure you don't raise him to be a moron like you." Hilda said to him. It was obvious that saying that she was his wife was hard for her to say. Just yesterday her only bond was to be with her master and only her master and now she was according to the idiot of a Demon Lord 'married'.

"Just like my sister to be such a stick in the mud." A female voice reached them from the behind the two. Looking back Naruto saw a woman who bore a strong resemblance to Hilda, both having long, blonde hair and green eyes. The differences between them include slight changes in costume, as the woman's outfit reveals more of her large bust and part of her stomach, and that she keeped her bangs out of her eyes and her hair loose rather than tied. She also carried a mop, in contrast to Hilda's parasol.

"Yolda!" Hilda basicly growled out as she glared at the female blond who looked like a copy of her in many ways. She had hoped to have some more time without her but seemed that she came early. "What do you want whore." The wet nurse said to her sister.

"Wait! So you're her sister!" Naruto said as he pointed at Yolda who walked over to him and gave him a quick once over before hugging his left arm between her large bust. People started to stare dumbfounded by the fact that the 'Kyuubi Brat' had two extremely beautiful ladies with him. The jinchuuriki blushed at the contact with the two soft orbs.

"Yep! Hello, my name is Yolda a demon maid and the sister of the prude over there." She said shrugging into him. It was clear that she was the more flirtatious of the two sisters while Hilda was more reserved. "And I'm also your new wife." She said with a smile before glaring at Hilda who was holding onto Baby Beel.

"You're early Yolda. I see you couldn't wait to worm your way into my life." Hilda said to her sister who smirked at her. Naruto was getting a bit nervous. It was clear that the two demons didn't like one another and might just break into a fight her in the middle of the street.

"Hey calm down you two." Naruto tried but was pushed out of the way by Hilda.

Before conflict could escalate a hawk dropped a scroll on Beel's face causing him to cry out. Luckily for Naruto, Hilda had pushed him far enough so he was out of the range of the electricity. The two girls were not so lucky as they were now on the ground, a bit charred. On top of Hilda, Baby Beel sat laughing.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh a bit too as he picked up the baby demon. "Lets get going Beel, we're late." Naruto said before starting walking towards the academy. Behind him, he left the two demon girls twitching on the ground from the shock. "Iruka-sensei is gonna be mad if we're late." Naruto sighed. "If I walk at this pace we'll be late for sure. Hang of Baby Beel." Naruto said.

"Dabu." The Baby said and seemed to give a thumps up at Naruto who grinned before the two vanished into thin air. The next thing the baby knew they were in the front of a large room with several shinobi and kunoichi.

"Thank you Nidaime Hokage." Naruto said to himself with before hearing Baby Beel start to whimper. Looking back, he could see that the sudden change of location made the baby demon dizzy. "Oh shit."

Hokage Tower

The Hokage was having a meeting with all the jonin in that would be taking on the role of being a sensei for a team of three fresh genin. "I have called you all in here to finalize the new genin team. Now. Due to...recent events I have decided to make a few changes…" Hiruzen said folding his hands. "The change has to do with Team 7 which was originally to be the team of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno under Kakashi Hatake, will now be co-taught by Anko Mitarashi once she returns from her mission and Ino Yamanaka will take the place of Sakura Haruno." The old man said to them. Kakashi who was there on time for once looked a bit uneasy at having to work with Anko.

'Rumors have it that she has a blood fetish…' He thought to himself in a short burst of despair.

Academy

A charred Naruto sat next to Sasuke who was looking at his 'brother' from the corner of his eyes with a slight smile threatening to appear on his stoic face. On Naruto's head, Baby Beel sat playing with the blond's spiky hair. 'Damn you Tobirama Senju.' Naruto thought to himself as he glared at the front of the room. His entrance made him look like a bigger idiot than people already thought he was.

"Naruto, I didn't know you had a kid." Shikamaru said from behind the blond. The Nara would admit that he didn't know much about the Uzumaki minus that he lived with Sasuke Uchiha was was skilled as a shinobi but he was pretty sure that he never had a baby.

"It's a long story which you would fall asleep halfway through." Naruto responded to the lazy man's question. Shikamaru only grinned at how well the blond could predict his patterns before putting his head on the table in front of him to sleep before the doors we kicked in by two girls.

The first one was Ino Yamanaka who was a fair-skinned girl of average height with blue eyes a bit lighter than Naruto's. She had long, blonde hair, which was in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. She wore a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a purple apron skirt that is cut off on the sides and bandages on her stomach and legs. She also wore purple and white elbow warmers with this, and her forehead protector around her waist as a belt.

The other girl was Sakura Haruno. Sakura had long bright pink hair and large green eyes. Sakura wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with or without short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, standard ninja sandals, and a forehead protector which she used to accentuate her face.

"Ha! I won this time Billboard-brow!" Ino yelled out confidently.

"As if Ino-pig! I came in first." Sakura yelled back at the blond. The two then started a back and forth 'did so' and 'did not' argument. Baby Beel was happily laughing at the two from the top of Naruto's head. Naruto had to admit that it was amusing to watch the two act like they were bitter rivals.

Hearing the baby's laughter both girls looked at Naruto and then to the naked baby on his head. Both their jaws dropped when then they saw the green haired child before rushing over to the blond.

"Naruto! I never knew you had a baby!" Ino said as she started to play with the baby on the blond's head. The baby reached out and grabbed Ino's cheeks giggling. Ino smiled as the baby amused himself.

Sakura however noticed one thing- the baby wasn't wearing anything at all. "Naruto! Why isn't your baby wearing any clothing?! How irresponsible can you possibly be!?" The pinkette yelled out. The sudden outburst spooked the young demon lord causing him to let out a large cry which electrocuted Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino at the same time.

No one in the class could hold back their laughter as the four got charred by the baby who seemed to be relishing their pain. Sasuke glared at the child only to be tackled by Sakura. "Sasuke! I missed you so much! How about after we get our teams we go out on a date. You know, just the two of us." She asked the Uchiha who sighed and tried to get her off of him. It was the same thing everyday, Sakura would always ask for a date and he would turn her down. And she wasn't the only one, half the female population in the class did the same thing!

"No. I have to train today. You should focus more on your kunoichi training rather than dating someone." Sasuke said as he got her off of him. The girl pouted and sat in the seat behind the Uchiha.

'That idiot. I'll show her how to get a date.' Ino thought before looking at Naruto who was currently having his face toyed with by Baby Beel. Pressing up to her fellow blond, "Naru, how about getting some ramen after we get our teams." She said into his ear.

While it was obvious to everyone that Ino was asking Naruto on a date, all the Uzumaki hear was 'Ramen', but no one knew that. Smiling brightly at the thought of ramen, "Sure Ino, meet me at the front of the school when you're done."

Ino smirked and stuck her tongue out at Sakura before sitting down next to Naruto and leaning on his shoulder.

After everything settled down, Iruka stepped up to the front of the room and gave one of his long boring speech about how they now had a responsibility to their village and were now adults and had to behave as such. He then started naming teams.

"Now team seven, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Ino Yamanaka. Your jonin teachers will be Kakashi Hatake and Anko Mitarashi." This earned whispers of confusion from the other in the class before Iruka silenced them by continuing. "Team eight will be Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame under Kurenai Yuhi. Lastly Team ten will be Choji Akimichi, Sakura Haruno, and Shikamaru Nara. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Now just wait until you're sensei comes to pick you up." The chuunin said before walking off. One by one every team left until only team seven was left.

"Damn it Kakashi." Naruto said as he polished one of his father's tri-pronged kunai. It had been three hours since the other jonins came to pick up their teams and all of them had been bored from the wait. "Even Baby Beel fell asleep." Naruto muttered as he stared at the baby sleeping on his lap.

The three perked up when they heard the door open. Kakashi's head popped in from the other side. "Sorry I'm late, I was on my way when…" Before he could finish kunai landed beside his face. Looking over at Naruto, the silver haired shinobi sweatdropped. "Meet me on the roof in three minutes." With that he left in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto sighed and placed his hands on both of his new teammates before they teleported to the roof via Hiraishin. 'Luckily the Beelzebub is asleep so he won't cry.' Naruto thought to himself in relief.

"Well you guys made it here fast." Kakashi said giving them an eye smile. "Why don't we introduce ourselves first." The high ranking shinobi said to the three genin.

"We don't have time for that!" A female voice echoed before a well figured woman with a bust easily rivaling Mikoto's appeared next to Kakashi. She had purple hair tied into a spiky ponytail with brown pupiless eyes. She wore a fishnet mesh that covered her entire upper body down to her thighs. Over this she wore a bright orange skirt and a tan colored trench coat. "We have work to do!" She yelled as she fist pumped the air.

"Anko, you're early." Kakashi sighed when he saw the kunoichi.

Anko grinned, "I got the message that I was going to be a sensei yesterday night so I rushed back. We don't need boring introductions, I mean they've been in the same class for years so I'm sure they know each other well enough." She said before noticing the baby on Naruto's head staring at her. Anko got closer to the child to get a better look, "Eh? Why is there a baby on this kid's head?" The special jonin asked poking the child's sleeping form. Anko's touch disturbed was enough to wake Baby Beel from his sleep.

"Dabu?" Its said as it looked at the face right in front of his own. Reaching out, the green haired child grabbed onto both of Anko's cheeks and started to pull on them. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at the way the infant played with the female's face.

Getting irritated by the laughter, Anko pulled away much to Beel's disappointment. Both Naruto and Sasuke started to panic when they heard the young demon lord start to whimper, no one had enough time to react before the group of five was shocked by the burst of lightning.

After everyone recovered the meeting continued with Anko telling the three genin to meet her at the entrance to the forest of death where they would have their true genin test to decided if they would stay genin or be sent back to the academy for another year.

The three decided to just rest at Naruto and Sasuke's house since it was closest to the forest they had to go to later that day. The second Naruto walked through the door into his house, he felt a body slam into his and embrace him, pushing two large soft orbs into his chest.

"Hey Hubby!" Yolda said to the to the blond before glaring back at her sister who was walking towards them and sticking out her tongue. Hilda rolled her eyes before picking up Baby Beel from Naruto's head.

"I missed you so much young master." Hilda said before she started to unbutton her outfit and pulled out one of her large breasts and offered it to the Baby who eagerly started to suckle on it, drinking the milk from the demon.

"It seems that my deadbeat husband forgot to feed you." The wet nurse said as she glared at the blond who her sister was hanging off on. Sasuke just sighed and went to his room while Ino stood there in shock.

'Wait. Naruto is married?! I guess it makes sense since he has the baby, but first that on who is hugging him called him 'Hubby' but the other one too?' Ino thought as she tried to find a way to keep her jaw from going through the floor. "You have two wives?!" Ino yelled out loud at the three other blonds who looked at her.

Scratching the back of his head, Naruto let out a nervous chuckle. "It's very complicated." The sole male in the room said to the Yamanaka heiress. How was he going to explain to her that a Demon Lord had just bursted into his house and declared two girls his legal demon wives.

Before anyone could carry on the conversation a monkey broke through his window and left a scroll before leaving in a plume of smoke.

Yolda let go of Naruto and picked up the scroll and read it's content out for everyone, "Naruto Uzumaki, get your ass to my office NOW!-Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage" she read out much to the confusion of the others but Naruto decided that he shouldn't test the patience of the Hokage.

Sighing, Naruto walked over to Hilda and Beel. The blonde grabbed on to the baby who let go of the Wet nurse's large breast letting it jiggle from the sudden lack of suction. "Come on Beel." Naruto said as he placed the infant on his head.

"I'm coming with you!" Ino said as she stood in front of the Uzumaki, blocking his exit. "You said we could get ramen and I'm holding you to it." The kunoichi said.

Naruto nodded and the two headed out of the house leaving the two busty demons behind. Yolda glared at the door before leaving for trail them from behind. Hilda just muttered something around the lines of 'idiots' before leaving after her sister.

Yolda had caught up to the two other blonds and was now in the middle of a mental battle with Ino who was glaring at her as she hugged Naruto's right arm while she herself was latched onto his left. Both girls were pressing his arms into the ridge between their large breast and even though Yolda was slightly larger, Ino's were just a bit firmer.

The trio gained the attention of every villager as they walked down to the Hokage's tower. Naruto considered using Hiraishin to just get to their destination as fast as possible but decided that a bit of awkwardness was better than 'electrocution from hell'.

He could see the faces of many of the men who hated him for being a jinchuuriki contorted into looks of envy and hatred while the women looked at him with a bit of lust and looks of hatred for Yolda and Ino. Yes he was more popular with woman than he was with men, a little gift left over from his father who had unknowingly won the hearts of most single women in the village before his death. Of course Naruto knew that his father never cheated on his mother.

Arriving at the tower, the three were shocked to see Hiruzen and several ANBU in feminine nurse-like outfits while the Demon Lord Beelzebub the third stood there in a doctor's coat and head mirror.

Having to hold back the laughter from the sight of several highly trained shinobis and a Kage in such outfits was torched. Baby Beel didn't even try to hide it as it started laughing and clapping. Yolda fell next and started to roll on the ground holding her stomach.

Ino and Naruto both were able to hold it in even if it was barely.

"Eh, Old man what are you wearing?" Naruto managed to get out before he was hit on the head with a massive staff which transformed into a large monkey Naruto knew and Enma-the boss summon of the monkey clan- in the same outfit as his summoner.

"There, heal him!" The Hokage growled at the demon lord with pouted and used his head mirror on Naruto to heal the bump on the blond's head. Everyone sighed in relief as the nurse outfits disappeared and were replaced with their normal outfits. Turning back to the blonds, "He him out of here!" He yelled before three more ANBUs shunshined into the room with a tied up Hilda.

"Lord Hokage, we found this woman spying on you from an a building not far from here." The leader who wore the mask of a lion said. Yolda who had recently recovered fell back down at the sight of her sister.

"Hahaha! Look at you Hilda! Where is all the confidence now!" She said before returning to her endless laughter.

'This is degrading.' The bombshell of a wet nurse said in her head. She would have yelled at her sister but she was currently gagged.

"Hilda!" The Great Demon Lord said in a whiney voice. "How am I suppose to be intimidating when one of my closest demons gets tied and gagged! It totally makes demons look like wimps." he said crying comically.

"Let her go." Hiruzen sighed. The ANBU pulled out a kunai before cutting the wires and removing the gag.

The demon glared back at the ANBU who disappeared without a noise before looking in the direction of the Demon Lord. "I'm sorry…"

"Just get him out!" Hiruzen said, interrupting the demon. And with that, Naruto, his wives, Ino, and Beelzebub the third left the office.

"All I wanted to do was leave some toys for my son." Beelzebub said before Alaindelon coming running at them at high speeds.

"You having a meeting!" He yelled, splitting open and taking the shocked Demon Lord into the portal within him. "Transfer!" he yelled before running off. The four blonds and the green haired infant both stood there, confused at what had just happened before deciding that it would be best to just forget about it.

* * *

Well now that this chapter is done, I'll try to update again soon.

Please leave a review, follow, and favorite

Later


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took so long but I had a lot of things to do (Work and school). Sorry if this isn't as long as the other chapters but I wanted to get a chapter out.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, and Ino stood at one of the many entrances to Training Ground 44. In order to pass the test the three had to capture their sensei Anko. Baby Beel happily clung to Naruto's back as he laughed to the sounds of the many monstrous animals within the forest. They had until morning to capture her or they would be sent back to the academy. "This will be hard, she knows this place like the back of her hand and has had time to set up traps and hide. Not only that but she is a special jounin who was trained by a sannin." Sasuke said seriously.

Before anyone could add anything an alarm rang signaling the beginning of the test. The three ran in and took to the trees. "Ino, do you know any of your clan's sensory techniques?" Naruto asked the blonde girl who smiled and nodded. "Good, do you think you can find her?  
Ino smiled and nodded again, "Yeah I'll give it a try." She said closing her eyes to concentrate on finding Anko's chakra. It took her a bit but eventually she was able to locate it among several trees. "She's about thirty minutes southwest of here." She announced to the group.

Naruto smiled brightly while Baby Beel cheered, "Great job Ino!" He yelled out, the team turned to the direction that Ino had said Anko was at and started moving faster towards their destination. "This is gonna be a piece of- Sasuke behind you!" Naruto yelled as he saw a massive bat come out a tree and towards the Uchiha.

Sasuke managed to turn in time to dodge the bat's attack and draw his sword. The winged animal circled around back the the Uchiha only to have it's left wing cut off by his target. As the massive animal struggled to limp away after it crashed, Sasuke used a fire jutsu-turning it to ash. "We're not done yet." Sasuke said as three more bats came flying at them.

"I'll handle this! Wind Style- Vacuum Serial Waves." Naruto said as he exhaled several large blades of wind while moving his head rapidly in several directions. The large bats didn't stand a chance as they were shredded to pieces by the wind jutsu. "Done." Naruto sighed before Ino threw several kunai over him.

Looking at the tree where the kunai landed he saw several oversized leeches struggling with kunais sticking them to the tree. "I got them." Ino said slightly in shock that she had managed to get all of them...well before they heard Baby Beel screaming.

Looking on Naruto's head they saw a leech attached to the young demon's forehead and said demon trying to yank it off. "Shit Bab-" Naruto never got to finish his sentence as the young lord let out a huge cry which not only electrified the three ninjas but did manage to kill the leech.

Anko's location

Anko was sitting on the head of one of her snake summons while devouring dango like it was going out of fashion while reading a small orange book she had stolen from Kakashi. In the distance a sudden burst of electricity and crying caught her attention.

"Hm, I wonder what's happening. Well it's not my problem." She said with a content smile as she shrugged. Little did she notice that when this happened, the three dango on the stick she was currently eating slipped off and onto the forest floor.

Anko went to take a bit out of her favorite snack only to bit into the wooden stick and prick her tongue. "The hell?!" She yelled before looking down and seeing her dango on the grass now covered in insects. "NOOOOOOO!" the snake lady cried out to the heavens.

With Team 7

After their 'little' shock courtesy of Baby Beel, the three chose to rest a bit by a river. After Sasuke lit a fire with a fire jutsu, Naruto and Ino caught a few fish to eat...which had tried to eat them. "This is getting annoying." Ino said as she tried to fix her hair that was frazzled by the shock.

"Stop complaining." Sasuke said as he bit into his fish. It tasted horrible but it was better than nothing at all. "Ino, check if she hasn't moved recently." Sasuke ordered the female blonde who glared at him.

"A please would be appreciated." she mumbled before using her clan's sensory technique to find Anko. "Yeah she in the same spot, but seems to be crying about something...weird." She said before taking a bite of her fish and cringing at the taste.

"I say we move out in about ten minutes." Naruto said, it was then that he heard a splash. Looking back he saw Baby Beel laughing as he floated down the river's current. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw that not only was the river heading for a waterfall but that the distance limit he and Beel could have was reaching it's limit.

The Uzumaki jumped into the river and swam as fast as he could to reach the infant. Naruto managed to grab Baby Beel at the last second before he went over the waterfall but didn't have enough time to get out of the river and ended up falling with Beel.

"Dabu!" Baby Beel cheered as Naruto screamed as he and the baby fell into a lake. It had taken them a little less than twenty minutes for the two to get out of the lake and back to where Sasuke and Ino were waiting.

Sasuke smirked when he saw the still wet Naruto walking towards them, "Had a nice swim?" He asked his adoptive brother who just scowled sat back down on the ground. "We're leaving for Anko-sensei's location in five minutes." Sasuke said picking up a second fish to eat.

With Anko later that night

"Come on! what the hell are they!" Anko yelled out as she sat back on her giant snake summon. Waiting around for someone to come find her was really starting to bore her. "Maybe they died?" She questioned to herself before jumping to her feet, "Shit! If they died then I'm in deep shit!" She started to panic.

"Don't underestimate us!" Naruto's voice came from above as he came flying down with a rasengan in hand. The large snake shifted out of the way of the downward attack from the blond. Out of the shadows a large fireball came out hitting the snake before it could recover.

Anko managed to jump off the summon in time to come face to face with Naruto and Sasuke. "And just went I was starting to worry." Anko said licking her lips, "But it seems that you're missing someone. Did the little girl die on the way?" She asked but didn't get an answer other than Sasuke drawing his sword. "Oh straight to the point eh? Then lets dance! Striking Shadow Snakes!" Anko said as she punched her right hand forward. Several snakes came out towards the two genin.

Baby Beel's eyes widened when he saw the snakes and looked at them like they were the cutest things he'd ever seen. Naruto and Sasuke however just saw them as an attack. "Let's do this Sasuke!" Naruto said going through hands signs. The Uchiha nodded and performed his own set.

"Scorch Style- Burning Hurricane!" Both yelled simultaneously as Sasuke breathed out a stream of fire while Naruto exhaled a stream of spiraling wind. The two attacks mixed together to create a single massive stream of rotating flames.

"Woah there!" Anko said as she substituted herself with a log. The attack that the two launched managed to catch quite a few trees on fire but nothing she couldn't handle. "You guys are good!" She stated with a smirk. Drawing a kunai, she jumped down at Naruto who blocked it with his own.

The blond's knees buckled a bit from the force of Anko's attack. Naruto knew that she would be stronger than she looked but not by this margin. Seeing that his brother was in trouble, Sasuke went in to help only for the snake he had burned before to come out of the ground in front of him.

The snake looked a bit worse for wear as it's left side was covered in second degree burns and it's left eye was gone completely. "**That hurt you bastard!" **It roared before rushing at Sasuke who jumped over it's gaping mouth only for the white snake's tail to whip around and smash him into a tree.

Seeing Sasuke busy with the snake summon from the corner of his eye Naruto grunted as Anko kicked him in the ribs. "Don't get distracted kid!" She said before running at him once more. Naruto managed to block the attack but wasn't prepared for a snake to come out of the ground and wrap around his leg.

'Shit!' Naruto thought as the tan snake bit into his right leg. Within a few seconds he leg started going numb and soon he lost all feeling in it and fell to the ground. The blond looked up to see Anko smirking victoriously at him.

"Dabu" Both the shinobi and kunoichi looked to see Baby Beel looking up Anko's skirt. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at his son's curiosity. Anko was a bit annoyed that a baby was looking up her skirt and decided to teach him a lesson.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked the baby who tilted her head to the side in confusion as he didn't understand much of what was going but gave a thumbs up anyways. 'This kid knows what he did!' Anki thought in anger as she pulled on the Beel's cheek. "This should teach you about peepin-" The poor snake summoner never knew what hit her as Baby Beel let out an electrifying cry frying Anko who let go of the baby. Baby Beel crawled up onto Naruto's head and glared at Anko. Naruto chuckled as he jumped away from the shocked woman. "Good job Beel." Naruto said to the baby on his head that beamed in joy of the praise from his father.

Anko, who had finally shook off the shock glared at the two. "Oh you're dead you little brat." She growled before throwing several kunai at Naruto. Naruto's leg was still numb from the poison so he wasn't able to dodge so he opted for the next best choice and used a wind style jutsu to blow them back.

Naruto couldn't help but falling to a knee as the pain in his leg resurged. "Dabu!" Baby Beel yelled as he slapped the top of Naruto's head in a way of motivating Naruto to continue. The two watched as a smirking Anko made her way towards them. "DAAAABUUUU!" Beel yelled out as his eyes glowed a bright red.

The blonde genin felt a sudden flood of power flowing into him. The seal on his hand pulsed and glowed before lines stemming from it grew and wrapped around his arm. Anko froze when she saw this as it reminded her of her curse seal. Naruto grinned when he felt the pain in his leg fade away allowing him to stand up again.

"Well this is new." the jinchuuriki said to himself before looking at his sensei. "Well shall we start again?" He said as his own eyes glowed red for a second before he got into a taijutsu stance. The power he felt flowing through him was incredible, he felt several times stronger than he did before and the pain in his leg was completely gone now.

Sasuke glared at the snake before going through a series of hand signs. " I don't have time to play with the likes of you!Fire Style- Phoenix Inferno Jutsu!" Holding the last hand sign, Sasuke inhaled huge amounts of air into his lungs. The large snake had a sense of dread as the Uchiha exhaled a massive stream of flames that took the shape of a bird. The attack traveled so fast that the snake had no time to react before it impacted on it.

The summon cried out in pain as instead of exploding outwards, the fires wrapped around it setting it ablaze. Sasuke smirked when the summon finally dispelled before turning to go help his brother.

Naruto shot towards Anko faster than the Special Jounin had though the genin could move. Bringing her arms up, Anko blocked a swing from Naruto. Her bones rattled from the force of the punch. Naruto grinned showing his now fanged teeth as he hit the snake summoner with a kick to the ribs.

'That nearly broke my ribs!' She thought in shock at how strong the genin was but wasn't really surprised since he had something akin to a curse mark. Sensing a spike in KI, Anko twisted in the air to avoid a swing of Sasuke's sword. As she landed, she slammed her palm on the ground causing another plume of smoke to raise out.

Naruto and Sasuke tensed as four large twenty foot long snakes came at them. The two genin didn't waste time cutting up the snakes with their weapons. Baby Beel let out a small battle cry as Naruto seemed to get the message and charged at the snake woman.

"Kunai Shadow Clone jutsu!" Anko yelled as she threw several kunai at Naruto which multiplied into several hundred. The blond clapped his hands together creating a massive burst of wind that deflected the barrage of weapons. Anko growled as her right arm transformed into a giant brown snake which flew through the air towards Naruto.

Naruto grinned showing his sharpened teeth as the marks grew slightly. The blond cocked his fist back before swinging it at the snake. The fist never connected with the snake as a pulse of energy from the first knocked the snake back.

Before Anko even knew it she was cornered by the two genin. "Well I guess no more holding ba-" She said smirking before her body went two watched as the body twitched a few times before it stood back up.

"Hey guy!" Anko said but the two could tell it was Ino from the tone she used. Anko had been so distracted by Naruto's Zebub Seal activating which allowed Ino to take advantage and use her family jutsu to take control of the Special Jounin. "Eh she's fighting back pretty hard." She said wincing as the older kunoichi fought for control of her body.

Naruto was quick to act and knocked out the woman before she could regain control. Sasuke sighed when he realized Ino wasn't waking up either. "You did know that when you knock out someone possessed by an Yamanaka is killed or knocked out, the controler is also knocked out." Sasuke told the blond who glared at him.

"I know that." Naruto said before picking up the unconscious blonde girl. The Uzumaki smiled down at her, "You did good Ino." He said as he making a clone to carry Anko.

After they had exited the forest, Sasuke went home while Naruto was left in charge of getting the two kunoichi home safely. Since Ino's father was probably worried sick for his daughter's safety he decided to take her home first. The reaction he got from the older blonde wasn't exactly what he expected.

Flash back

Naruto had Beel knock on the door to the house he knew Ino lived in and waited for someone to open the door. He heard the rumble of feet hitting the ground as someone rushed towards the door from the other side. The wooden door was nearly ripped off it's handles when Inoichi opened the door.

When the older blond saw his daughter in the arms of the Uzumaki his mind instantly went blank. the two just stared at one another as Naruto waited for some sort of reaction from the Yamanaka leader. Inoichi's eyes hardened before he got up close to Naruto. "You better have a good reason why my daughter is unconscious." He said darkly as he leaked a bit of killing intent into the air.

Naruto was a bit taken back by this but blushed when he got what Inoichi was suggesting he did. "No it's not like that! We just had our genin test as she got knocked out!" Naruto defended himself as he tried to explain what happened to the male Yamanaka. Unfortunately for him Inoichi was just a little bit more overprotective than he thought.

"If something happens you better take responsibility or I'll rip your mind apart." The older blond threatened as he took his daughter out of Naruto's hands and slammed the door in his face. Naruto sighed before deciding to take Anko back to her house.

As he walked walked through the red-light district which was where Anko lived. It disgusted Naruto as he got compliments from many of the men he passed while in that part of the village on the way to his sensei's house. They talked like Anko was just a piece .

Anko's apartment was to say the least a dump. He could see that she at least tried to keep it clean but even then it was a broken down place,

"I'm not going to let her live here." Naruto said to himself. He knew what he was going to do wouldn't float well with Mikoto but well she would just have to deal with it. The place was way too bad for him to let her live there without feeling some sort of guilt.

Normally he would have just used hiraishin to get to his home but Baby Beel was still awake on his head so he was forced to walk home to avoid being shocked by the infant.  
"Hey kid." Naruto heard. Looking over at the source if the voice he saw a drunken looking man. Naruto's nose wrinkled in disgust when the smell of the man hit him. "Hey, how much for the girl for a night?" The man asked the blond.

Naruto glared at the man before walking away. The man glared at Naruto but was still sober enough to know not to mess with a shinobi when you were a civilian. He really hoped that Mikoto didn't freak out.

* * *

Again sorry that I took so long but I'm really busy for now. I don't even have time to write this lol

Please leave a review, favorite, and follow.

Later


End file.
